Viewing and photographing birds is a popular avocation and a vocation. Many photographers, both amateur and professional, are attracted to the science and wonders of nature and to birds in particular. Many strive to capture images of birds in flight, birds feeding and birds as close as can be in their natural environments. In particular, amateur ornithologists are well served by things that attract birds to their location, bird feeders for example. Motion and heat sensitive devices have been used to detect and photograph animals including birds.